Petalburg High
by Kittypride16
Summary: Drew transfers to May's high school. Given May and Drew's history what will happen? Contestshipping and some Pokeshipping and maybe a little IkariShipping.
1. Petalburg High

To bad, I , Kittypride16 do not own pokemon.

Drew sat in the car ignoring his mom while she went on and on about how good a change of environment would do for him. " You know Drew, it might now be that bad... if I remember correctly, Norman said May went here. At least you will know somebody there." That caught Drew's attention, as he thought back on the on May face when she got beaten in the Grand Festival. He remembered the look in her eyes when he saw all her hopes and dreams shatter. " Drew... Drew... DREW!!" Came a shrill voice as he turned to see his mother staring at him. " Honey, do you want me to take you to your first class?" He could guess his mom's happy reaction if he consented, but he would risk going to a new high school with his mom leading him around.

" Ummmm no thanks mom, I am 17 now I think I can read the signs just as well as you." He said with a smirk.

" Okay then Sweetheart," His mom said trying not to sound too disappointed. " Just remember to go the the office first and get you schedule from the dean. Oh, and did you remember the new lock we brought you for your locker?" She turned to look at the empty seat in the car where her son had sat. She didn't even realize that he had left. _"Hummm... she thought I hope Drew will be more considerate to the people in his class." _And with that she drove off.

The green-haired boy slowly roamed the halls of Petalburg High. He then finally went into the dean's office. He looked around the room, they had trophy's lined up against the wall. He loved sports and was good enough to bring them up in a conversation. His favorite sport was soccer, since he had alot of energy and the sport required endurance and since he was fast he was always the team's forward.

" Excuse me you man, do you need some help?" Drew turned to see the a bald man wearing a white shirt with pinstriped dress pants eyeing him suspiciously.

" Umm... sure, I need to get my schedule from the dean." He said while brushing the falling pieces of green hair from his eyes. He could tell the man was shooting him a threatening glance.

" I bet you are." The man said, " So I suppose you would mind giving me your name then?" The man continued to look Drew up and down, obviously not believing the boy.

" My name is Drew Hayden, I am transferring here from the Lilycove High School." Drew said smugly. Then he thought about it, _something is wrong, no school greets anybody like this, maybe the place had been robbed lately, but of what? It was a school. He quickly shook the thought from his mind._

" Oh, Drew, I am so sorry," the man looked ashamed of himself. " Well, I am James, Mr. James Highwater, The dean here at Petalburg High. It is nice to meet you. Give me a second while I print out you schedule." In literally a moment Mr. Highwater was shoving a piece of paper in Drew's face. " Here you are son, if you need any help feel free to ask anyone." As Drew began to leave, he put his hand on the door. " Mr. Hayden... I'm sorry. I didn't give you a locker number yet. It would be nice to put you by someone you know... Do you know anyone here?" the man asked sincerely.

" Umm... May... May Maple." Drew responded hesitantly _thinking of the horror on May's face when he showed up. All the times he tortured her and now he was calling out her name as if it was a favor between the best of friends._

" Here you are." The man said breaking Drew's trian of thought. " 471" It is the one locker over Ms. Maple's and the last one in the area. Seems like you came just in time. Have a good day. The man said sending Drew off with a smile.

Hey people please review.


	2. Morning Madness

I STILL DON"T OWN POKEMON... how sad.

Drew was glad he got to school 30 min early... not because he was enjoying his time so far, but because it took him another 15 min to find his locker. He threw all of his stuff in nonchalantly... well everything that was except for his belt with his pokeballs inside. He took out one of the sparkling balls and threw it inside of his pocket, and with that he walked into the nearest boy's bathroom.

Meanwhile, May, Brock, Ash and Misty walked down the hall. As usually Ash and Misty were arguing about the schedule. May had been listening to this for the last week, and on the IM before that. The group was trying to find out whether May should sign up for swimming with Misty or battling 101 with Ash. May of course really didn't care buut didn't have the heart to choose between her two friends, so she figured that they would just work it out. May walked to her locker and opened it putting her bag and books on separate sides. The she took her pokeball belt and fastened it around her waist, then she shut the locker having the mind to tell both of the to just shut up. However, before she got the chance, she looked up and noticed the green lock on the locker above her.

" Hey you guys look at this." May said pointing up at the locker above her's. To her surprise her friends not only heard her, but they stopped arguing as well. However they all looked at her as if they had no clue what she was pointing at. "Remember you guys, we all got our locker numbers before school ended last semester... and we had an extra locker over mine for storage...remember." May added the last remember one more time for emphasis.

" Yeah that's right," Ash groaned, " Now what am I supposed to keep my snacks in? What if I starve? Do you think the guy will ever use the locker?" Ash said. You could see sadness in his eyes, obviously this really meant alot to him.

" Ash!" May sighed, "This isn't about your stomach, it is about who got this locker... you know they said there were only 15 new kids this year and one of them is here." May said with a tremor of hope in her voice. It had been 4 years ago... and sad enough, it was her only and last crush. No one knew why she liked Drew, personally Ash hated him ever since that first battle, Brock used to watch him as closely as he watched Harley, and from what Misty he she promised her that if she ever needed the help, she would come find them no matter where they were and rip him limb from limb. Luckily for Drew it never called for Misty's help. May stood there thinking to herself. _"Man I hope it is a guy. Really in all honesty I hope it is Drew... humm... I wonder if he is still doing contest. I wonder if he still remembers me..."_

"Hello, earth to May... we are still here." Misty said with a scowl. "We are still here.HELLO!" She said finally getting May's attention. " And why are you blushing? You are not thinking of you know who again are you?" Misty asked with the scowl never leaving her face. May tried her best to be vague about her little crush, because every time they actually mentioned Drew's name, Ash would pretty much throw himself in a rage, telling the how Drew had cheated and how if they ever had a rematch Ash would beat him with just one move. Unfortunately for him, no one believed him, not even Misty and she wasn't even there to see Drew's power in action.

" Misty will you shut up... of course I am not thinking about him!" May yelled with a look of terror on her face... unfortunately Misty saw right passed that to the sudden look of sadness in her eyes. " To say the least, I was just thinking about how nice it would be to greet whoever this was... I mean, what if we like you know left a note telling him/her if he... or she..." She corrected quickly looking at the look in Misty's face. " if they needed anything to just ask."

" Sounds good to me." Ash said smiling. "But let's hurry up, I think the cafeteria should be about to stop serving breakfast.. and you know me and Pikachu can't go through a whole day without eating _**at least **_the basic three meals." Ash said hoping that this note wouldn't take too long.

" Ash, all you think about is your stomach... do you even care about your friend, this could be a break for her... I mean this could open the door for her finding a perfect boyfriend." Misty said while waving her arms frantically.

" Hey I don't have a girlfriend and I am just fine. Plus, why would May need a boy friend... she will always have us." Ash said with a confident smile on his face. May sweat dropped this would surely lead to a beating from Misty, she had been dating him for the last two weeks obviously without him knowing. May sighed as she scribbled something on a piece of paper and stuck it through the vent locker and proceeded to drag Misty from the cowering Ash.

" Okay Roselia... wish me luck." Drew said after a long chat with the grass pokemon with two roses for arms... " Well I guess you can't come with me so I guess I will have to tell you what happens later at lunch."

" _ROSELIA..." _the pokemon said as it got transported back into the pokeball. With that the bell rung and Drew ran out of the bathroom.. since he didn't look for his class earlier, he knew he would be late.

Okay, again guys review... thankx.


	3. The Reunion

Hey you guys I'm back...lol.

And I still don't own pokemon! :(

Drew paced the hall frantically. He was now 1 minute late and he still had no clue to where his class was. _" Okay, calm down, calm down," _he thought to himself. _" Okay let's see. Introduction to the History of Hoenn. Room 720... room 7..2...0. Hummmm..." _Then Drew's eyes lit up. " Alright, let's see..." he said while fumbling though his bag and his pockets... " There it is... Masquerain help me out please." Drew waited while the white light disappeared showing his pokemon.

" Querain!!" said the hoovering pokemon as it looked around trying to figure out what he could do to help. Drew looked the pokemon over, you could tell he took really good care of the pokemon.

" Alright Masquerain," Drew said while flipping the locks of green hair out of his face. " You see these doors, I need you to help me find the one that says 720... okay." He asked while shoving a paper into Masquerain's face, that he pointed to while his finger underlined the number. " Do you see it?" Drew asked Masquerain hesitantly before letting the pokemon fly off. Masquerain nodded. Masquerain flew down the halls stopping at every door. to find the ones that matched.

Meanwhile in the front of the classroom, stood 3 girls that were fidgeting nervously... two seemed to be calming down, while one stood there pale, pretty much telling them her whole life story. The teacher and the class had sweat-dropped as she decided to start from the beginning, the very beginning. The teacher was trying to give her a moment to compose herself, but after it had be five, she decided to put the poor girl out of her misery.

" Okay, thank you." The teacher interrupted lazily... probably tired from the inducing 7 minute speech the girl had given about absolutely nothing interesting... and definitely nothing at all important. " Okay class well please remember to help any of them if you see them in the hallway, because this is a very big place... once again, Star, Lily, and ummm... Samantha." The teacher said while turning to the blackboard to write out her name. There was giggling heard through out the class room, and the teacher turned to see Samantha nervously blushing. " Oh," Mrs. Davis said while taking one more look at her roster." I would hate to leave anyone out so... will Drew Hayden from Azalea Town please come out and tell us a little about yourself? " The teacher said while searching the classroom for another unfamiliar face. A few moments passed, and there was no answer..." Well, the teacher said, I got a note saying he should have been here this morning." The teacher said while opening her planning book while papers flew everywhere. She sighed, yet smiled weakly as she looked over her oval glasses to see Ash on his hands and knees retrieving the papers for her. " Thank you Ash., Now ummmm... do I have any volunteers to go and try to find Andrew?"

" What does he look like. " Asked a girl with three long high ponytails in her head. She leaned and spoke to her friend in a whispered tone. " If he is cute, you and I need to go and find him...okay?" She said with a dreamy grin and watched as her friend shook her head "yes" over and over again. Suddenly the light came on, on the overhead projector. On it was Drew's picture. Several, gasps filled the room, followed by alot of whispers and giggles.

" Aughhhh... " May screeched in a sighing tone almost falling out of her chair. The look on her face was priceless and luckily for Misty she had her camera. As the flash went off in the girls face, May continued to look horrified. She knew she said that she wished he were here, but she was now wondering if she actually meant it.

Misty sighed... _" What is it with this boy?" _she thought looking at the various expressions of the girls around the room. "May... are you still with me" Misty said snapping her fingers in front of the traumatized girl's face. When her expression finally changed Misty decided to ask. " Do you know him or something?"

Ash turned to Misty. " That is just that cocky coordinator May had for a rival... you know the one with the Roselia we told you about..." Ash said trying to control the level of anger that was coming through his voice. Misty quickly put one and one together. _" Drew... AN Drew... hummmm... May does have some pretty good taste." _She told to herself.

" Mrs. Davis..." Misty said raising her hand with a grin... _"Now I can not only get them together, but I can also kill him if he does anything to May... this couldn't have worked out anymore perfectly." _she thought... then she realized the teacher was acknowledging her, " I think you should send May to find him. I mean since she has known him for quite a while." Misty said in her nicest voice ignoring the death stares from May.

" That's a good idea, May, could you dear. " The teacher said handing the girl a hallway pass and carrying on with her scheduled activities with the class.

" Grrr... when we get out she is so dead..." muttered May under her breath as she crumbled the hall pass in her hands.

" Mas, Mas Masquerain!!" the pokemon cried out loudly circling May... you could tell he was just happy with finding someone he and his master knew... even if he couldn't find the right number on the stupid door. May stopped and petted the pokemon as it fluttered around her body,

" Hump," a voice echoed down the hall. " Masquerain... at least if you were going to find someone, you could have found someone who knew where she was going herself." As the figure came closer down the hall way May saw Drew, sneering at her and flipping his hair. She knew he did that just to get on her nerves.

" Grrr... this isn't funny Drew and you are not being very nice from someone who needs help." She said folding her arms trying not to let her anger get the best of her.

" Did you hear me ask for help?" Drew said with a smirk. Obviously trying to push her over the edge.

" No... the teacher sent me to help some _**GREEN HAIRED LOSER **_that has no clue where he is." she said while grabbing Drew by the arm and dragging him to class.

" Hey wait..." Drew said. However his plea was falling on deaf ears as May dragged him mercilessly. " Masquerian return." He managed to get out before loosing site of his beloved pokemon.

Hey Guys please I really need some reviews... I don't know weather I should continue this or not?!


	4. Broken Heart

Hey guys, I don't know if I should continue this story...lol. I haven't gotten any reviews... so if you don't want me to end it tell me please. Oh and by the way have you guy's seen the previews for the upcoming ABC show "Picture This?" The fine guy everyone likes is name is Drew. And he has everyone trying to talk to him... lol... I wonder if there will be a May in that show somewhere...lol.

I don't own pokemon

A few classes and a few hours went by.And the bell finally rang for the students first break... also known as lunch. May went to her locker and threw her books in. Then she noticed a note. _"Hey, it must be from the locker above mine."_ she thought as she unfolded the paper gently. Her eyes scanned the words quickly and the she sighed and just giggled. She then took out her notebook and her pencil and ran to join her friends at lunch.

"Finally!" Ash said rolling his eyes." What took you so long?" Before she could answer, Ash cut her off."Misty said I couldn't eat without you." And with that Ash unwrapped his sandwich and eat it in about 4 bites. " I was starving." He said as he looked and the the two girls staring at him from the table. Then he looked over at Brock who was paying no attention but instead trying to wave at Amber at the next table.

"Anyways," Misty said rolling her eyes at both of the boys. " I am curious why are you late. I mean you and Ash usually compete when it comes to food." She said laughing. " I just kidding May, but why?"

" Funny." May said glaring at her and looked back down at her pad. " You know since you insulted me I really don't feel like telling you anymore. I mean I know what it says, and now I am busy so excuse me." She said in her best fake hurt tone. Misty looked over May's shoulders at her pad. On it was a a folded up now and May was writing out a list of directions.

" Oh, I get it." Misty said smiling. " The mystery person wrote you back." May continued to try and ignore Misty. " Well, fine I will find out myself." Misty said snatching the note off of May's clipboard while running out of the lunch room reading it.

" Give that back Misty." May said running close behing her. She then came to a sudden stop when she saw her friend laying on the floor on top of Drew. For some strange reason she found herself getting jealous and then she snapped out of it and ran to help her friend up.

" You really need to watch where you're going." Drew said while pushing Misty off on him letting her frail body hit the floor. Misty jumped to her feet, May could see the fire in her eyes.

" What the h-- are you talking about. You ran into me." Then she turned to look at Drew. " You better be glad I am having a good day or I would rip you to pieces." Misty stood up brushing herself off at this point. Drew peered behind her and saw May.

" Oh I get it now," Drew sneered. " You are one of May's friends, no wonder she is so clumsy, she hangs out with you too much." Drew said brushing the green hair from his face.

" Grrr..." Misty had her fist clinched her fist and her face began to turn a blood shot red color. " What did you just say about me and my friend?" Misty said walking closer to Drew. Yet before Mist y or Drew could say anything May pushed Drew to the ground.

" You know I kinda expected you to say this stuff to me." Drew looked into May's eyes shocked, they were full of emotion. And both Misty and Drew knew she was on the verge of tears. " You apologize to Misty and you leave and you stay out of our way for the rest of the year." May said not able to hold her tears back anymore and with that she ran into the nearest ladies room.

" Now look what you did!" Misty said was pointing her finger at Drew. " The first day and you already made May cry. And to think she said you were one of her friends on her journey." Misty kicked drew in the leg and then ran to the bathroom with her friend.

" May, he is not worth your tears." Misty said talking through one of the stalls.

" The why do I feel so bad." May managed to get out between sobs. Before Misty could answer, Dawn broke open the door to the bathroom.

" Oh my gosh." May are you okay. Dawn said in almost a motherly tone. " I came as soon as you heard."

" Wait how did you know?" Misty said her temperature rising again. " That Drew better not being saying anything about May."

" No, no... actually this one girl ran into the lunch room and started describing you, May, and Drew," Dawn said her tone lowering. " They all are kinda of against you... the girl made Drew sound so helpless. And all the girls, even the cheerleaders got mad. Just be prepared for dirty looks you guys." Dawn said. " Yet, on the plus side May, at least you got Drew back."

" Well isn't that great." May said unlocking the bathroom stall.

" Well let's go." Misty said. " Things aren't going to get any better with us hiding in here." Misty said heading for the door.

" Actually," Dawn said rushing in front on Misty. " Let's wait until the bell rings. I think the already got Brock and Ash." With that the girls locked the door and sat down on the floor.

Mean while Drew was in the other bathroom talking to Roselia. " I just don't get it... I mean every time I talk to May I make her mad and she is the only only one I even know at the school." Drew sighed and looked down into the at the rose pokemon. " What should I do Roselia."

" Rose.. Roselia." Roselia handed Drew two roses. Obviously one for May and the other for Misty.

" Yeah, yeah..." Drew sat as he listened to to bell ringing from outside the cafeteria. " Time to go." He said while returning the Roselia to her pokeball. " Now to find May and her little friend and then off to my locker to get those directions to my classes from whoever that person is." With that the day resumed in Petalburg High.

Okay well like I said you guys give me some reviews, some feedback so I will know if I would like tofinish this story or not, And for you guys that have read them all so far thanks and keep supporting me please... I have some good ideas in mind for later.


	5. Not Forgotten but Forgiven

I still do not own pokemon and I thank you guys that supported me making me want to finish this story. I Kittypride16 do not own pokemon. :)

The rest of the day went by rather quickly as May avoided Drew no matter how many times he called her. School was finally over and unfortunately for her she had to ride the bus home, because Ash and Misty had "stuff" to do and couldn't take May home since she lived more in the suburbs than the main city. As she boarded the yellow bus she looked to see all the seats full... all except for one. The one next to Drew she almost wanted to stand up but she knew it was against school rules. So she hesitantly took her seat trying to make no eye contact with Drew.

"Oh, so I get it, you are trying to ignore me huh?" May still ignored him and opened one of her books trying to do her math homework. " You got number 32 wrong." Drew's voice rang out in a very annoying sing-songy type of way.

"Drew!" May started with her face a very deep red. But once she turned to look at the boy she got a rose pushed in her face. She turned away blushing lightly. " I hope you don't think this will make me forgive you." She said trying to hide the happiness in her voice. Drew looked at her in a pleading type of way, and of course she gave in and let out a slight smile.

" I am very sorry May and here this one is for... Cloudy... he said with a grin. I know I made her kind of mad too." He said smiling widely.

" You mean MISTY! " She said trying not to laugh at Drew... especially when he was actually trying to apologize. " Hummmm... well what is the answer for number 32?" She said trying to change the subject.

" Like I am going to tell you." He smirked, then he thought back to that morning when the principal glared at him. " So what's up with this school, it is not exactly what I would call friendly." He said laying back in the seat.

" Oh, well everyone is very friendly, but if you are talking about administration, that is totally different. The teacher's are mean, the dean is worse, oh, and the principal who is actually pretty nice has been kind of stressed ever since last week when someone sent a prank e-mail threatening to come and shoot him after he got detained... for the second time." She said trying to think of anything else to add.

" Well, it sounds like you know who this boy is." He said with a grin on his face which soon turned into a smirk. " It isn't Ash is it?" He said, then he laughed after watching her laugh. " So, are you going to ride the bus all year?"

" No, and no..." May said finally straighting up in the seat. " Ash did not write the letter and I am not going to be riding the bus. Ash and Misty just had stuff to do and they couldn't drop me off. Hey, but you didn't have to bring it up, it is embarrassing enough that I am a senior and I am on here." She said rolling her eyes then her face flushed from embarrassment. " But I mean I'm sure it won't be that bad for you riding the bus." She said with a nervous giggle.

" Well, you are probably right, it has to be better than being in a car, stopping a couple from having alone time while claiming to _JUST_ be a friend." he said with a smirk. " Plus, I have a car... it is a blue convertible top Mustang." He said folding his arms across his chest.

" Yeah right Drew, if that is true why aren't you driving you beautiful car?" She asked folding her arms across her chest too trying to copy his actions.

" Hummm..." Drew muttered loudly as he picked his back up off the floor and pointed out the window. May looked out to see some movers take out a blue, silver and white Mustang. " Well, it looks like I will be tomorrow, call me if you need a ride sometime." He smirked, pushing past her outstretched legs legs and with a quick flick of his hand he got off with a few other students, turned and smiled and then unlocked the door to his house.

May finally made it home 30 minutes later than last year since she rode with Ash and Misty then too. She threw her bag in the living room floor, took off her shoes at the top of the stairs, and ran to her room locking the door behind her. As she jumped on her bed Beautifly came out to greet her. She smiled sweetly at her butterfly pokemon.

" Beu..Beautifly..." The glittery bug asked while swirling around May a couple of times.

" Oh, this..?" May said taking two roses from behind her back. She blushed and put them in a vase of water near her bed along with some other roses Drew had given her in the past. " They are from Drew, she said holding up her are to the butterfly. "But trust me, he only gave them to me because I was upset she said." Finally letting the blush cool from her face. " Hey Beautifly," May said opening her laptop. " I got some mail." She said signing in on the screen.

" May," she heard her mom calling from the kitchen. " Come down here, it is four and we are having an early supper so your dad can train." Her moms voice trailed. " And I could really use some help with the dishes." May sighed as she signed back out unable to read her e-mail and ran down the stairs to help her mom.

" Drew?" The boy's mom said with a happy expression on her face. " How was school? " She as twiddling her fingers, while looking over at Drew as he grabbed a container of apple juice and started drinking out of the bottle. Which as by instinct she snatched from his hand, and poured into a cup for him.

" Fine, I guess." Drew shrugged, " I mean it could have been better." He said gulping down the liquid in the glass, holding the glass out for some more.

" Did you get into a fight?" His mom said looking at the boy as if he were still a little child. Drew thought back to the small fight he had in the hall with Misty and May.

" No," He said sighing. " Mom you can stop worrying about me I am not in kindergarten." Drew said looking at his mom knowing she could help but ask him these kind of questions. " And, by the way, I saw May." He said with a smile subconsciously appearing on his face."

" You mean that girl from the journey you liked so much?" His mom said now her teeth showing widely as she smiled. " You know, you like her a lot, you should really ask her out." She said her smile slowly leaving her face as she saw her son glaring back at her. With that she watched Drew go upstairs leaving the juice behind on the table a few seconds later she heard the door slammed and the muffled voice of Drew and his Absol. His mom sighed and started cleaning up the juice and finishing the dishes in the sink.

Alright, thanks again you guys for those who encouraged me to finish this. I hope you enjoy this one. I can't really say what the next one is about because as you can tell I am sort of just writing these one behind the other... but yeah... review.. compliments and criticism welcomed.


	6. Winning Fame, Infamy and May Well sorta

Kittypride here, still not owning anything in this story yet...lol.

Drew got up at seven o' clock. He turned off the alarm clock, got into the shower, got dressed, and headed down stairs. He smiled as he walked into the kitchen expected to see his mom there with some kind of breakfast. He looked around to his surprise the kitchen was clean and untouched. He looked through the refrigerator and pulled out a glass of juice and sat in his normal place waiting for his mom to come around the corner. Then he looked down and saw a note under the coaster.

_**Dear Drew,**_

_**I am so sorry, your dad and I have some business to**_

_**attend to today and have to get an early start.**_

_**I know you can take care of breakfast by yourself,**_

_**just try not to break anything.**_

_**We should be back around 7 at the lastest.**_

_**-Mom-**_

_**P.S. **_

_**Remember to do your homework.**_

_**P.P.S**_

_**And you still cannot take the car.**_

" Hummmm..." Drew loudly groaned not only did his mom leave him with no breakfast, but she also still wouldn't let him take the car. Then Drew began to smirk, so what if he took the car, she would never know, she wasn't getting home until seven, he would take the car, fill it back up and come straight home from school at three. They would never know he thought as he snatched the keys off the coat rack and headed out the door.

" May!" Max May's little brother called to his sister from the door. " You know you are not just making you late you are making me late too. Can't you just through that bandanna on you head and fix it in the car please." His brother stared at May annoyed yet May ignored him and continued brushing her hair in her vanity mirror. " Come on!" Drew yelled this time May got up grabbed her bag and followed her brother downstairs and out the door.

" Misty, Ash, wait up." May cried as she slammed the door shut to her dad's car and ran to catch up to them in the parking lot. She then jumped out of the way and sweatdropped as Ash almost hit her.

" Ash!" Misty yelled." See what your carelessness almost did?" She yelled as she slapped Ash on the back of the head while getting out. He wearily smiled at the red head and then turned to May.

" Sorry May, I didn't see you there." He stated simply putting his cap on, and as usual Picachu was perched on his shoulders. Picachu also looked at May giving her a sympathetic look. "What?" Ash said looking at Pichachu who only shook his head at him. They all gathered around in the parking lot about to leave when all of a sudden a blue Mustang caught May's attention. She couldn't believe it, he couldn't really own a Mustang she thought as she peering through the glass trying to make sure the boy was Drew.

" May," Misty said waving her hand in from of the girl's face. Finally snapping her back into their world. " Why are you staring at the car like that? Do you know who that is?" Misty asked as she tried to make out the figure as well. Finally, Drew emerged from the car. He smirked as he saw May and her group of friends staring at him with disbelief.

" What? " Drew asked taking the beeper and locking the doors to the car... his smirk now got deeper. " You know May, you don't have to stare at it, if you want I can take you home I mean it has to be better than riding in that 84' Mustang." He said looking at Ash and his car in a celebratory way... you could tell he was proud of himself. because not only did he keep his character by insulting Ash, but he also got to take May home... that was if she accepted.

" That wasn't very nice Drew," May said as she looked at Ash. Fortunately for her he didn't hear a word Dre had said because he was busy admiring "Drew's" car himself. " As for your offer, I willl think about it... May said starting for the school doors as her friends followed (including Dawn who had just walked up clueless as to what was happening) and Drew just smiled because he knew that he had won...

May and Drew now sat in the Coordinator's Advanced Battling class.May eagerly wrote down notes, while Drew playing with a paperclip trying to keep himself entertained. The teacher went on and on and then turned to the battlefield that lay behind her. " Now for some practice battles." The teacher said facing the class. "Mr. Hayden why don't you come down her first..." she said looking at Drew. Drew was shocked he had no clue what he was supposed to be doing but he walked down anyway trying to keep his cool as he looked up at the rest of the sea of faces he didn't know. " And let's see." The teacher continued while looking at the class. " Who would like to battle against Mr. Hayden first?" She asked as several hands shot up. There was May, every other girl in the class they obviously thought Drew was the cutest thing in the school, and about five boys, who were just trying to show off and make the other girls notice them and prove the were better than the green haired boy who stood in front of them. " Okay, Mr. Nedley." The teacher said taking out her clipboard jotting down a few things while the other boy made his way to the battlefield. " This will be a standard contest battle between Drew, and Tyler. Begin!" She said watching carefully.

" Flygon, take the stage." Drew yelled out as the red and white ball let out a green dragon.

" Ursarang get ready." Tyler yelled copying Drew actions, the ball let out a huge brown bear with a golden ring on it stomach. " Use fury Swipes now." the boy called out, and Ursarang immediately obeyed running toward Flygon.

" Use Dragonbreath to knocked it back." Drew yelled, the pokemon did as it was told knocking Ursarang to the ground with a dirct hit.

" Get up and use hyperbeam." Tyler yelled to the bear.

" Use steelwing now while it is charing up Flygon." Drew commanded which scored another direct hit. " Now climb high to dodge the attack." Drew said still watching the Ursarang intently.

" Now, hyperbeam." Tyler yelled. The attacked flew into the sky where Flygon had just disappeared. Everyone stared up looking to see if Flygon had gotten hit.

" Now finish let's finish this Flygon, steel wing one more time." Drew said as flygon flew from the clouds colliding with the bear on it's way down.

" Ursarang?!" Tyler yelled as his pokemon fell to the ground with swirls in it's eyes.

" And the winner is Drew." The teacher stated looking to the class. Drew looked at MAy and smiled flicking his hair out of his face. All the girls blushed and began to giggle even May.Before the teacher could say anything else the bell rand and all the students ran to the door. Drew walked out and was all of a sudden surrounded by a group of girls all screaming and trying to hug him. Some even held out papers with their number on it. Most of the boys glared at Drew, and snarled at him while they envied his win. Drew just smiled and pushed passed them and walked to his locker. Smiling as he thought about May riding home with him.

" Four classes down two left." Drew said to himself as he shut his locker and headed for the cafeteria.

Okay everybody... **PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	7. Investigations

Hey, I haven't updated like I wanted to, because I am writing this now...lol. I have been at work... which is good because that means money, but bad, because the plaza I work at doesn't have wi-fi. How STUPID!! Newayz, let's get back to this pokemon story in which I own none of the pokemon.

Drew walked into the cafeteria at lunch time, he looked at the menu and decided on just getting a Mountain Dew Revolution and sat down at the table closest to the door. He sat there looking at May and her friends when suddenly something, well someone pulled him away from his thoughts. Beside him stood a girl with short blond hair dressed up in a low-cut red and black blouse and a black pair of pants. Her almond shaped eyes peered straight into Drew's' green ones.

" Can I help you?" Drew asked. He remembered the girl from their last class they had and he also remembered seeing her calling to him from his locker, which of course he ignored because he was again deep in thought about getting out of school. She smiled at him as she took a seat close beside him, actually it was VERY close. She then proceeded to pull out a pad and pen.

" Your name is Drew right?" She asked in a bubbly tone with hearts in her eyes. She had a slight blush on her face because now she had moved even closer now her left leg was pressing against his right. " I am Yasmin.Um... Anyway, I am part of the school newspaper, and I just wanted to write an article about your win against Tyler and his Ursarang and give everyone a little background about you, is that okay?" She asked putting on her best smile.

" I guess so." Drew answered trying to keep his composer. With every question Drew answered, Yasmin pushed herself more on Drew's lap. In return with every question asked Drew moved further down the bench leaving about an inch of space each time until he noticed that he was out of space and couldn't move down anymore. With that he stood up. " Well, this has been fun Yasmin, but I have to go." Drew began to walk away with absolutely no clue were he was going, he just knew he had to get away from Yasmin. He ended up passing May's table and he then heard her call his name. He turned around to face May and her friends who just stared well all stared except Misty which glared at him, obviously she still hadn't forgiven them from their first meeting.

" Drew, we still have about 20 minutes, if you want you can sit with us and finish lunch." She offered with a smile. Misty glared at May and then at Drew and then back at May. Ash just sat there with his eyes closed hoping Drew would go away, and Dawn just smiled at him and made a space between herself and May. Although Drew felt unwanted he sat down when he saw Yasmin still looking for him. " So," May said trying to break the awkward silence. " Have any of you caught any new pokemon?" This was the first thing that came to her mind that they all liked and had in common." I just caught an Oddish!" May said gleefully.

" An Oddish?" Dawn asked while taking out her pokedex. " Oh how cute!" She exclaimed. " Well, my newest pokemon is a Plusle." She said while holding up a red and white pokeball.

" Hump, that's good I guess," Drew said while holding up his pokeball, " But I just caught a Feebas, which means neither of you will stand a change against me in the preliminaries." He finished the thought by flicking his hair.

" What is that?" Ash said opening his pokedex. " Ha, you must have made a mistake." Ash said. His face was beaming he was glad, ,for once he might be able to prove Drew wrong. " That pokemon is absolutely ugly." He said turning the pokedex around for the girls to see.

"Ugh!" That was heard around the table. " Drew, what do you plan to do with that thing? Scare the judges." May said now smiling at Drew. Drew just smirked back at them he knew they were too stupid to know would he could evolve it into. You could tell she was now feeling more confident for the preliminary rounds which were held in there class at the of the week. " This week I am going to win for sure." May said smiling.

" Hey. Don't rule me out!" Dawn said smiling. " I have a secret weapon the ultimate cuteness... unfortunately I can't tell you what she is." Dawn said smiling once again, Drew just looked at her, Dawn seemed pretty nice he just thought she was a little too optimistic.

" Well, you better be glad none of you are facing me." Ash said " Because I just caught a Rilou and once it evolves I will be unstoppable."

" Do you know how long it will take to evolve that thing Ash," Misty said. " While you are waiting for that my water pokemon and will have a winning streak of about 2 million." Misty said smiling happily as she saw how close May was to Drew.

" I am just glad I get to take care of them all. " Brock said smiling, As if on cue the bell rung and the teens dispersed to their next classes.

The day went very quickly all May could think about was if she would ride home with Drew or Ash. She really wanted to ride with Drew, but she just didn't know if it was the best idea. I mean if her family were at home they would easily embarrass her in front of Drew. She went in the hallway and ran up to Misty and Dawn as soon as the bell rang. She asked them both what they thought, and as you probably guessed they both said she should definitely ride with Drew. May got her stuff and then walked out into the parking lot, where Drew was waiting for her.

" So are you coming?" He asked as he shut the door to the driver's side and started the car. May nodded and threw her stuff in the back seat and jumped into the car.

" So, Drew where are we going?" May asked smiling at him. " Are we going straight home?"

" I have to get something from my house first." Drew said as he pulled up in his driveway. " You can come in if you would like." Drew said while turning off the car. May watched him walk to the front door and then decided to follow. As they walked in May couldn't help but be impressed, the living room was decorated beautifully not to mention it was spotless. Drew walked up the stairs while May circled the living room.

_' Humm... I wonder where he went?' _ May thought as she looked around. _' Well, I guess if he let me in he wouldn't mind me looking around a little she thought as she ran up stairs.' _When she got upstairs she pushed the first door open it was his parent's room, so she decided not to go in. The next door she passed had the light on and it was locked. So she decided to skip it. The last door on the left was also closed, but the light was off. _' Humm... why is everything shut up?' _she thought as she got up the courage to push the door open. It was Drew's room. Everything was perfectly in place the walls were painted light blue and they matched with the comforters and pillow on the bed. Everything was perfect. Everything except the corner of the bed spread was pulled up, as if something were under it. She carefully walked up to the bed got on her knees and peered under it. There in front of her lay a key. _' I wonder what this goes to?' _she thought as she picked up the key. _' I have to find some kind of a lock.' _ With the key safely tucked into her pocket she searched the rest of the room. She opened his closet and searched there too., but it seemed as if it belonged to nothing then she slipped off her shoes and stood on the bed. From there she noticed that there was a small green box on the top shelf of Drew closet. She walked up to the closet and managed to pull the box down. She looked everywhere but couldn't find the keyhole. As she tried to put the box back on the shelf it slipped out of her hands. _' Damn it, I hope I didn't break anything.'_ As she bent down and picked up the box, the flap hung off the front. _' That's it, there is the keyhole.' _She thought to herself smiling gleefully.

Meanwhile Drew walked around downstairs looking for May. He had come through the kitchen into the living room, through the back door to his car and then back into the living room. _' Where could she have gone off to?' _He thought and then it hit him. He ran upstairs to his room. _' She wouldn't dare go through my stuff.' _ He thought furiously. _' She had better be smarter than that!'_

Okay, so that is all for now... that took a lot out of me you guys... I just got off from work and just finished watching the first half of Hell's Kitchen's finale. Newayz, I want to tell you guys what happened... and I will... if you just hit the go button right under this...lol. Thankx, I hope you guys enjoy this.


	8. Unexpected Situations

Dun Dun Dun... I am not even sure what is going to happen yet, but I guess I will know before you won't I lol. Newayz, if you guys want to give me any suggestions for future use, tell me. Because I am trying to figure out how many more chapters this story will have. Newayz, I don't own Pokemon and never will unless if the writers get tried of it and give it to me.

Drew ran up the stairs he knew May was nosy, but he didn't really think she would try to do something like this. The truth was, he didn't know why he was so angry, he knew everything was put away in his room, it was just ... it was just because it was May. He got to the top of the stairs and came to a immediate halt. She wouldn't dare go into his parents room would she. _'The door is open now but it wasn't before, please don't let her have messed __**anything **__up in here.' _Drew went in his parents room and looked around. There was nobody there, to his relief. Yet, then the panic came back... that only left one place... **HiS rOoM! **He shot out of his parent's room the door slamming shut behind him. From there he made a straight line from his parent's room to his room kicking open the door he spotted May.

**May's POV**

_I had just figured out where the lock was. I guess that was a smart way to hide it. At first I felt guilty about opening the box. Obviously it was hidden so well because he didn't want anyone find it. I went and stood on the bed one more time. I thought about putting the box back then. then my thoughts changed. __**'You know, if you see what is in the box Drew will never be able to pick on you again, you can blackmail him.' **__I really thought about this because, I knew he had been rather nice lately. Actually truthfully, he hadn't been mean at all lately, which was way out of character for him. But it had to be coming I can't really imagine Drew without a smirk on his face saying something smart._

_So I began to open the box one more time. Just as I heard the lock click, the door flew open, sending some of Drew's stuff to the floor, including me and the box. Well, of course I wasn't any of Drew's property. I mean it is not like we are dating or anything.'__** I mean as much as I would like that'**__... what am I thinking..._I then proceeded to pull myself up off the ground.

**NORMAL POV**

Drew watched as his actions sent May falling off his bed onto the ground he felt kinda bad as he bent down to help her up once he got closer he saw the box with the key in it. He immediately turned red as he looked at the box. He wanted to calm himself down and solve this little problem in his normal Drew like way but he couldn't. He began to yell, "May what the he..." his voice was overpowered by another.

"Drew, we are home." His mom's voice rang out rather quickly obviously full of warning.

" Where is that stupid boy he still hasn't cleaned up the water his Feebas splashed everywhere." With that his dad headed up the stairs to Drew's room with a horrible look in his eyes.

" Oh my God." Drew's voice came back in a worried tone. And unfortunately for May, Drew really was worried. Drew took May's body and began stuffing her under his bed. Before he got a chance to join her, the door to his room was thrown open. "Dad!" Drew exclaimed as he began to back himself up towards the opposite side of the room He tried to avoid looking into his dad's face.

" Drew, didn't I tell you to clean up that mess this morning?" The dad said glaring at Drew. Unfortunately he didn't tell Drew to clean anything up, actually Drew didn't see any of his parents that morning. However, Drew knew better than to get into details with his father,

" Sorry, I will get it done right now." Drew the tried to side step his father and run out of the room. However, he was stopped by the palm of his father's hand hitting him in his face. He then looked up as stumbled to get off the floor.

" What have I told you about disappointing me?" His dad said in a very harsh tone. May lay under the bed shocked and mortified by what was happening around her, her breathing became short and slow as she worried about Drew. She then felt a sudden wave of courage pass over her as she began to pull herself from under the bed.

"Drew are you okay?!" She yelled as she stood up in an upright position. This had obviously startled the dad since he then dropped Drew to the ground, without his other hand making any kind of contact with Drew.

" "Who the h-- are you?" His dad said as she turned to face the brunette girl. Unfortunately for May that small wave of courage disappeared, now she really just wished she could crawl back under the bed and stay there.

" Dad," Drew said grabbing May's wrist and leading her out the door safely behind him. " I have to walk May home." With that he grabbed May and pulled her out the door running downstairs at full speed and for once May was so scared that she actually kept up. May's house wasn't too far from his, only three blocks. As the walked to the end of the road Drew began to slow down. Unfortunately for him it wasn't the best choice.

" What are _**THESE**_?" He heard his dad voice yelling from the driveway he was hold some pictures. The ones from the green box. As Drew mind wondered off May quickly snapped him out of it dragging Drew down the road now. She looked at her and then looked behind himself his dad was going straight for them in a full run. Drew's mind finally caught up with the situation as he began to run alongside May. May quickly pulled Drew through someone's back yard., over a fence and into a back door. Slamming the door behind them and locking it all in the same motion. There was banging on the door as Max walked up to the two teens.

" Fine I'll get it!" Max said opening the door two the house to reveal Mr. Hayden.

Well, I don't know... I guess you can tell what kind of mood I am in. Maybe if I am in a good mood next time, they will magically be saved. Thinking of magic... there are two letters I believe they are "G", and "O" and they are right under this press it and see what happens... KiTtYpRiDe16 signing off. Oh, and by the way I post faster if I get more reviews and more hits so with that, I say you should really review and press your luck... I might come back faster.


	9. Secrets 4 Now!

Hey again I am in a fairly better mood then last time... let's finish some more of of this story k. Kittypride16 does not own pokemon, Newayz if she did, it would go a little more like this...lol.

Max opened the door exposing Drew's furious dad. He growled lowly at the boy standing in front of him. "Where is he... Where's Drew." Max managed to make out what he was saying but he still freaked out.

"Aughhhhh..." yelled Max as he ran towards the living room. Drew's dad, Wes, let himself in and began to peer up the stairs and into the living room. He could tell there was no one in the living room except the frightened boy. Then he proceeded up the stairs after his son still grasping the pictures tightly in his hands.Before he made it to the top a figure appeared. Mr. Hayden looked up at the figure and it was a man, not his son, but obviously the girl's father. He began to curse at Mr. Maple, again he asked for his son.

" Sir, who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" Mr. Maple asked hesitantly trying to control his anger and ignore the last comments the man had spoken to him through his drunkenness. The guy stood on one of the stairs staggering. Norman, May's dad, could obviously tell the the man was definitely drunk. Norman walked down the stairs. May and Drew opened the upstairs closet door and peered down at the site of May's dad pulling Drew's dad out of the house by his arm. Just before Norman pulled the man out of the house, Drew's dad, looked up and saw May and Drew and again began to curse as he was dragged out. There were a few muffled threats heard from outside of the door which made Drew shudder. " May, Max, what is going on here?" called the very anger voice of their father which had now reappeared at the bottom of the stairs. May ran downstairs quickly standing in front of Max. She knew that her dad would never approve of Drew staying the night at the house, especially after Max had talked about how in love they were for weeks after their journey had ended.

" Nothing!" May answered quickly. " I have never seen the man before in May life... before today that is. ..." May added quietly and and shyly at the end of her sentence. Drew could tell May was nervous and obviously didn't want to tell anyone about him being there so he slowly creep away from the top of the stairs and headed into May's room. He shut the door and leaded his head on the door listening intently to the rest of the conversation. " Hey dad we should worry about it, can't we just order a pizza or something for dinner I am really hungry?" May was hungry, but not this hungry, she was really just was trying to change the subject.

" Hey, didn't the guy outside remind you alot of Drew?" Max asked stepping from behind his sister.

" Drew, hahaha, how silly he is probably traveling around Shinon or back in LaRousse or something, Max you are so funny." May said giving her little brother the worst glare that she could.

" Oh, really, so then who was that bo-- that--cam--n--ouse?" That was all that could be made out as May put both hands around the boy's mouth.

" Ummmm..." Norman sweatdropped and watched his two children go at each other again which was pretty normal in their house. " "I think I will just go ahead and order a pizza." Norman said picking up the phone and leaving the living room.

" I know that was Drew." Max said as he began to pull the bandanna off of May's head. " You know dad will find out that you and him are sleeping together and then you will get in trouble." Hey said finally pulling the bandanna free of May's hair. May felt her face heat up. One reason was because her brother had just pulled off her bandanna and the other because of what her brother had just said.

" I am not sleeping with him!" May screamed as snatched the boy's glasses off of his face. Holding them out of reach for the boy. " And I suggest you don't tell anyone if you want your glasses in one piece." She said smirking at her little brother.

" See you are acting like him already/" Max said as he reached for the glasses again.

" Won't tell anyone what and acting like who?" May's mom Caroline asked as she walked into the room. May began to turn pale. As Max just looked at their mom with an innocent face.

" Nothing mom." He said as he snatched the glasses from May and threw her bandanna on the floor. " I am going to go study." Max said running up the stairs.

" Good idea." May said making a quick exit following his brother up the stairs.

" Now I covered for you." Max said as he stood in his room with the door ajar. " But if you get caught on your own, I had nothing to do with it." With that Max slammed the door. Leaving May standing at the top of the stairs.

Sorry, I had to cut this chapter short work starts in 30 minutes, meaning I have to go. Newayz, remember to review and I will remember to update. Okay bye now.


	10. Almost!

I'm back...like I said, I am sorry that was really short... but not my shortest lol. Newayz, I will make sure this one is longer. Oh yeah, and I might take all of this off and redo it... do you guys think I should or just keep going and do it after I finish? Input please. Newayz, I still do not own pokemon.

May was shocked about the way her brother reacted to this usually he was annoying and she knew he didn't really care for Drew that much either but... they had never really had an argument like that before. She decided to shrug it off and see how Drew was feeling. She put her hand on the door but before she could open it her mom called to her from down stairs... " What mom?" she answered lazily. She didn't really know why but she just really wanted to be _alone _with Drew...

" May did you hear me? You left your bandanna down here honey." May trudged back down the stairs to get her bandanna. Before she could turn back around the door bell rung. She went and opened it hoping it was the pizza's that her father had ordered. She took the money off of the counter and opened the door.

" Is this the Maple residence?" The delivery guy asked while holding 3 large pizza's in his hands. May nodded. " Okay 3 large cheese pizzas and one order of bread sticks. Your total comes up to 29.50." May handed the man the crumpled you bills and got the fifty cents and put it in her pocket. She shut the door and put two pizzas on the table and took 5 bread sticks and tried to go back upstairs with the merchandise. Yet before she reached the staircase the doorbell rang again. May went back and opened the door.

" What going on over here?" Misty said barging in... " I called you about a billion and a half times. May could feel herself panicking there was no way she could let her red head friend upstairs to see Drew. To tell the truth she was going to try to keep what happened today a secret.

" Hello... wow pizza!" Dawn said as she slid though the small space behind Misty. " You must have know I was coming." The blue haired girl said as she eyed the pizza.

_' This isn't happening."_ May thought to herself as she tried to think of a way to get rid of her two best friends.

_**Meanwhile**_

Drew sat in the room bored... very bored. _' Where could she be? What is taking her so long?' _ Drew thought to himself. He eyed his surroundings. He then focused in on the computer... it was already signed into a private chat. Drew moved himself over to the chair to read the ongoing conversation. Unfortunately he didn't know it was the web cam was on mute and it was actually on.

**POKEMON MASTER: **Is that Drew?

**LONER89: **Hahaha May has company... I'm calling Dawn!

**LADIESMAN78: **Hey what are you doing over there Drew?

Drew sat there motionlessly. He didn't know what to do.

**LONER89: **I bet he is stalking her.

Drew sweat dropped and then his mind finally caught up with him. He turned off the computer and went in sat on the other chair on the other side of the room as the computer began to restart itself.

_**Meanwhile**_

Downstairs Dawn's phone went off _**' Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone, just the one, two I was counting on. That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again, let's be more than this now.' **_Dawn flipped the phone open squealing and blushing madly. This was the first time Paul had ever texted her first. All the girls crowded around Dawn to read the text, needless to say, that everyone was shocked.

_**Hey Dawn**_

_**You should check and see what **_

_**is happening over May's**_

_**I think you will find it interesting...**_

_**Lonemaster **_

_**P.S. Don't reply.**_

Everyone sweat dropped except Dawn. " Look you guys..." She said doing a small dance around the room and then she turned and looked at May dumbfounded. " Hey, what is happening over here?" May shook her head nervously...

" You guys, you are over here, what could be happening?" May said giving the girls her most fake convincing smile.

"Did the pizza come yet?" Max asked as he came downstairs. " Hey Misty, Dawn." HE said as he opened one of the boxes of pizza taking the biggest slice he could find.

" Max can I talked to you?" May asked as she dragged him around the corner before she even got a chance to answer. " I need you to get them out of here." May said to her brother.

" What's in it for me?" Max asked eying his sister. May took out 20 bucks and handed it to him. " Well, I get to do this my way." Max said throwing up a pokeball. He then ran from around the corner at the girls with his faithful Marill at his side. " Marill use water gun." He said. The girls began to run.

" Max this isn't funny stop it." Misty said as she ran out the door completely soaked.

" Aughhhh..." Dawn shrieked. " You are messing up my hair." Dawn said as she followed Misty lead and ran outside. Max then shut the door and locked it.

" Problem solved."He said as he took a box of pizza and headed back upstairs. The girls outside pounded on the door viciously.

" Hey you guys... I'll call you later." May said relived that they were gone. She then took the box of pizza two cups and and a soda upstairs.

"What did you do?" She asked as she kicked the door open and settled the stuff on her desk.

" I didn't do anything!" Drew growled back. " I mean, who leaves a web cam on?" He said as he flipped his long bangs and stared at the pizza hungrily.

" Hummm... you hungry Drew?" May said with a devilish smie on her face as Drew nodded. " Well, you can't get anything until you admit that I am the best coordinator ever." She said as she held the pizza out of reach.

" Fine, you are the best coordinator." Drew said reaching for the pizza again.

" You forgot ever.." May said moving the box slightly out of reach again as she sat on the bed opposite of him. " And you have to say it with meaning." She said still grinning obviously amused by this new kind of touchier.

" Just because you want me to say it, doesn't make it true." Drew said leaping out of the chair at the box. However May had put the box over her head making Drew land right on top of her. They then looked into each other's eyes...both caring and tenderly. He then moved his lips closer just brushing hers. Just as there lips completely touched May's door flung open.

See, I made it up to you... now you guys have to love me lol... Oh and the definition of love is reviewing. Newayz, I am out, l8r.


	11. Confrontation!

Thankx guys... I really felt the love from this chapter...O! and yes **F. E. M. Darkblitz** that is what loves means...lol... so do you love me? Do you all love me? Good I will continue with my story...still not owning pokemon :) !

Just as the two felt there lips touch sending jolts through both of the teens body's, the door creaked open.

" May I told y--" Her mom stood in the hallway _shocked_ at the site of her baby under _**some boy**_. " NNNNNNNOOOOOOORRRRRMAN!!" May could hear her mother shriek as she ran down the stairs obviously to go and get her dad. May's entire face turned red from the experience... Drew's entire face turned red from getting caught.

" I think I am going to leave now." Drew said as her grabbed his bag and proceeded for the window. He through his bag to the ground and then began to make his excape by climbing on to a near by tree branch. May watched and then suddenly it hit her.

" Wait you can't just leave me here like this!" Her face turned a beat red again just as she had composed herself from earlier. " You know what they are going to do to me?" May said staring at him with the most pleading eyes. Drew grabbed the tree branch and jumped down.

" They are not my parents I have enough problems with my own." Drew stated as he began to run down the road full speed. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn't stay there. He then began to think if he had made the right decision... that was 3 blocks later. _' Hey Mr. Norman, I know you don't know me but I was just kissing your daughter... after you are done kicking my a-- why don't you take me home so my dad can do the same thing.' _ Drew then felt justified that he had done the right thing. He was now at his house, he climbed into his room from the window and locked the door instantly going to sleep dreaming about a certian kiss from a blue-eyed girl.

_**MEANWHILE**_

May sat on the couch staring at her feet and twiddling her thumbs. Her dad was lecturing her and she was seriously afraid to look up and meet his gaze...all she could think was, _' My life is over I am so dead.'_ May finally focused back in wondering why it had gotten so quiet. She slowly looked up to meet the gaze of her parents.

" Are you listening to a thing I just said?" Norman said she could tell his voice was trembling and his anger was rising. "Answer the question May who was that boy in your room?" May's mind went blank. If she said Drew her parents would never let her see him again much less date him... well, it wasn't like they were dating anyway but just in case. May's mind went back to the kiss they shared only minutes before. " You better answer me!" May's dad said now actually yelling.

"Ummm... his name was Mark... Mark," May's eyes wondered the room for a last name anything would do... well almost anything she had to find something distinct but not outrages... her eyes focused on the chest wood coffee table in front of her. _' That is perfect!'_ she thought to herself. " Mark Chestwood." May said trying to keep a convincing sigh on her face even though she just lied. And trust me that is one thing May was not known for she always tried to tell the truth. Her parent's looked at her intently.

" May, " Her dad started, " I don't know how you expect us to trust you after something like that. I hope you realize you will be stripped of all privileges. I want your pokenavigator, you phone in your room, I want your computer unplugged, and you can't do anything for the next 4 weeks." Her dad said sternly. " And I mean it, and that means riding home with your two friends too."

" But..." MAy protested.

" But nothing." Her mom said looking at her. " I don't understand your behavior either. I mean if you want to date then you should just invite the boy over or meet up somewhere, I don't understand why you felt the need to sneak him into you room. That can never end up well." Caroline said a hint of remorse for the punishment they were giving her daughter.

" But mom I am a senior I can't be caught riding the bus..." May said giving pleading eyes to her mother, who was usually the understaning one.

" You will be now... and that is final." Norman said as he took Caroline by the hand leading May to sulk by herself.

" And yes... I got it all on tape." Max voice came as he emerged from behind the sofa holding his video camera he had gotten for Christmas.

" Max," May turned to face her bother, her face was red and her teeth and fist were clenched. " If you don't give me that camera you are going to be in the hospital for the same amount of time that I am on punishment. May shrieked as she darted behind the boy. Who was definitely running for his life.

" MAy take the trash at and go to your room now !"Her dad's voiced boomed from upstairs. MAy couldn't believe this it was so unfair.

_**THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**_

May's eyes darted back and forth. As she walked onto the school property. There was one thing on her mind and one thing only. She wanted **REVENGE!! **She could not believe that Drew would just abandon her like that especially after that kiss he gave her that she never asked for... _wanted yes, _ but unfortunately she had never asked for it. She walked to her locker carrying his book bag and her. HE would not be getting any of his stuff back until she was satisfied with his apology and it was going to be a really good one. May waited even after the first bell had rung... her eyes focused and the green hair boy came into view. But for some reason he wasn't walking like normal. She ran up to him and looked at him. He was beaten and scarred pretty badly, not to mention he was hiding a small limb... _very well, _but still it was there. She gasped and ran to his side.

" Areyouokay?" May asked frantically, as she slurred the sentence together. He saw him nod as he gave her a fake smile. She touched his arm and he winced in pain. " This is my fault, " May said as horror overcame her scowl. " I should have never let you go home. Why did you leave?" May said although she knew the answer far too clearly.

" It is not your fault." Drew said as he took his belongs from her and headed to class. The rest of the day May tried to avoid Drew, seeing him like this made her feel worse and it all came back to her mind as _**"HER FAULT"**_. The rest of the day was quite depressing. Even the bus ride home was better without her having to look at him. When she got home she went straight to her room and shut the door. No arguments, no dinner, no well no nothing. Just her, her pillow, her Ipod, and her diary. But the silence didn't last long as she laid in her bed, she heard a tap on the window. She got up to see Drew there. As she opened the window, he wasted no time.

" Do you think I can stay here for the night...please?" His eyes looked into hers and like a bad omen her door pushed open again.

Well, sorry yall, but I have to go my sis needs to get on the computer and well... quite frankly my time is up. But please, do remember...LOVE ME! Oh and please tell me what your favorite chapter was so far...thankx... Newayz, peace out hommies!! Oh and **123 music rocks ** I will get to you next chapter...lol. But your request has been heard.


	12. Things Are Shaping Up To Be Pretty Odd!

I, _**Kittypride16**_ do not own pokemon. The bold and the underlining and stuff I don't no, I just felt like it. Newayz, on to the story... oh yeah, and I hoped yall' watched Picture This yesterday and are aware that Avatar comes on tonight... you didn't know...well, you do now. Newayz... time 4 my story please.

" Hey, May, guess what you won't believe--" Max dropped his book and stared at Drew and then at May and then at Drew. " As if you are not already in enough trouble... Newayz, I am going back to my book, I know, I know I saw nothing." With that Max turned around and started shutting the door to May's room.

" Wait," May said loudly so Max could hear him on the other side. " I think I need your help..." May watched as the door opened again slowly. " You have to saw that Drew is spending the night with you... that way mom will say "yes" and no one will get in trouble." You could tell Max didn't care for the idea... but being him he decided to ask anyway.

" What's in it for me?" He looked at Drew and May and waited patiently for either of them to think of something.

" Well, I could give you a baby Trapinch to take care of." Drew said looking at the boy to see if he would accept it. Because, as much as May tried to cover it up he _**knew**_ that Max, Misty, and Ash didn't like him very much. Suddenly something clicked in May's mind.

" Yeah and since our class is taking a field trip tomorrow to the poketech company I could get you something from there and you could get both of them for you birthday in two days." May said confidently only to look and see his brother smirking. May gave him an evil glare, one usually meant for Drew, but in this case she made an exception.

" Okay, okay..." Max said trying to avoid her sister's glares. " Since you asked so nicely. But Drew you are gonna have to climb back down and ring the doorbell like a normal person." Max didn't even wait for an remark from either teens, he just walked at and shut the door behind him.

_' Well so much for our moment.' _May thought as she watched Drew climb back down the tree. _' I don't think he will ever asked me out.' _Thought May as she shut her window and went back to her web cam.

**POKEMON MASTER:** MAY! Are you kidding me... I don't like this. ( Unfortunately every one on her web cam heard the whole conversation.)

**ASH"S Water Princess:** Yeah, I have to admit, this sounds bad... I mean, you told me they didn't seem to like each other.

**LONER89:** Who are we talking about again?

**COORDINATOR PRINCESS:** SHUT UP!! ALL OF YOU!

**PIPLUP'S CHARM:** Well, I think it is cute... I mean _**YOU REALLY LIKE HIM!!**_

**ASH"S Water Princess:** Well, this could be a big deal.

**PIPLUP'S CHARM:** That is why I am officially finished packing now and spending the night at May's.

**COORDINATOR PRINCESS:** WHAT?! NO... I mean, I am busy and my room's not clean... and yeah... you just can't come over.

**COORDINATOR PRINCESS HAS SIGNED OFF!**

**POKEMON MASTER:** Well, that went well, but I am keeping this on all night to make sure someone is on...if she gets in trouble or something.

**POKEMON MASTER IS AWAY.**

**ASH"S Water Princess:** Hey, Ash I am on my way over... hopefully you will get this _BEFORE _I get there.

**ASH"S Water Princess has signed off.**

**PIPLUP'S CHARM:** So am I the only one left. Loner are you still there... loner?! Grrrr... if you won't even talk to me how are we going to get together??

**LONER89:**** WHAT **did you just say?

**PIPLUP'S CHARM HAS RAN OFF!!**

**LONER89:** Hun... Dawn... FINE!

**LONER89 IS NOW GONE.**

_**MEANWHILE**_

May waited patiently for the doorbell... it had been about 25 minutes now... and finally...

_**DING DONG!**_

" Hello?" Norman's voice could be heard answering the door from upstairs.

" Ummmm... Hi," Drew said nervously while staring at the ground. " I'm coming to see Max... for his... sleepover."

" Oh my gosh..." Caroline said while coming into the kitchen. " Where did you get all the bruises? Let me clean you up."

" I'm fine." Drew said, but Caroline persisted. An hour later and dinner was served. " This is wonderful." Drew said flipping his hair.

" Yeah mom." Max chimed in. May didn't say anything... for once she was just playing with her food. She was a little distracted by a certain someone at the table. May's mom caught on fast.

" So, Drew you are the one that May used to see on her journey right?"

" Yes Ma'am." Drew said looking up at her as he continued eating the Alfredo.

" Um hummm... and what do you think of my daughter?" Caroline asked watching Drew so she could judge his facial expressions as well.

"Wahh." May had unknowingly flung the noodles all over Drew while turning to face her mom. " What is wrong with you... Ughhh... I am going to bed." May said as she went upstairs to her room and slammed her door shut. Max laughed as he looked over to Drew.

" Well mom," Max said laughing. " It looks like dinner is officially over." He laughed to himself while pulling Drew upstairs.

" Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Maple." Drew said giving his usual wave.

Well yeah, that is it... I am done for now...lol... but I defiantly know what is happening next... so newayz, yall' review so I can put the next two up faster.


	13. All is Golden When Day Mets the Night

Alright, it looks like it is time for the next chapter. Oh yeah, by the way, I am now writing a new pokemon school fic called Dear Diary. Newayz, please check it out and review and tell me what you think. Ummmm... and let's see I am feeling pretty weird today, let's see how this story turns out. Oh and by the way for those of you that are Avatar fans like me... this week has all new episodes and the finale comes on Saturday so you should watch. Newayz on to the story...

The kids got upstairs and then they all went to there perspective rooms... Drew and Max in Max's room and May in her own room. May sat there thinking for a while. She decided she had some serious question to ask Drew... after her shower of course. May got her pajamas together, her toothbrush, and towel and headed for the bathroom door. Unfortunately for her it was shut. She knocked on the door.

" Occupied." Drew's voice came from the other side. May stood there and waited for a while.

" What are you doing in there dying?" May said now slightly annoyed... as she begin to rapidly beat on the door.

" Wow, how you take it out on me for being too slow?" Drew said while taking his sweet time in the bathroom.

" Drew..." May said now fuming and pounding the door furiously. She could tell by the sound of his voice that he was smirking. " Get out of there right now. I'm serious... I need to take a shower and get ready for bed." She paused for a moment and heard snickering on the other side. " Hummmmm... fine then..." She said pouting almost as if he could see her. " I'm going to my room!" With that she turned on her heels and headed back to her room. On her way to her door she passed Max who had his towel and his night stuff. He stopped and knocked on the bathroom door. " Don't even try i--" To May's surprise, the door sung open and Drew walked out in his towel. May could not believe it, not only did he let Max in after all that time she waited, but also, he, he was just walking around in a towel... did he not have any manners... well of course he was attractive, but still he had to being doing that just to tourcher her. May's face flushed red, and she ran in her room and shut the door, hoping that he didn't notice her staring. 20 minutes later she came back out of her room and took her shower and got ready for bed. Then she hesitantly walked to Max's door and knocked on it.

" Yes?" Max said as he opened the door. Max had bruises on his hands and one on his arm.

" Max what happened to you?" May asked in a concerned voice as she held up her brothers arm.

" Trapinch doesn't seem to like him very much yet." Drew said from the floor. He looked so cute lying their in his pajama pants.

" Ummm... well Drew, can I talk to you in my room?" May stuttered even though she was trying her best to keep it together, and not stare at the boy's bare chest in front of her. Drew nodded as he stood up. " Oh, and put on a shirt first." She added in as she shut the door and walked back to her room waiting for the green haired boy to enter.

" What's wrong May?" Drew said as he entered her room hesistantly, he looked around and everything was red and white... it was nice, he had to admit that the room looked good. " You aren't still upset about that whole bathroom thing?" He said smirking while putting a black shirt over his head.

" Umm... nothing and no..." May said. She wanted to ask him and find the right words... you know without offending him. " Drew?" May said while staring directly into the boy's hazel eyes. " What is happening... I mean at your house." Drew looked at her, his smirk immediately melting off of his face.

" Ummm... well, according to the note, my mom left she was fed up with my dad... and yeah.." Drew said trying to hold back tears, he didn't want May to see him cry. " Well, anyways, after she left my dad has just been taking it out on me." He looked at the girl he could see tears forming in her eyes. " But I mean it's nothing to worry about... and well May?" He said looking straight into her eyes as she looked up. " Thanks for being such a great friend." He kissed her, his lips pressed against her's for what seemed like eternity... and she felt herself kissing back. Once they broke the kiss for air Drew got up and held up his hand and swiftly exited the room. May didn't know what to do, she didn't even know what to think. She just sat there staring at the place where Drew once set. Did that really just happen. This was May's best night ever.

May and Drew had finally made it to school. The kids filed onto the bus for there feild trip. May sat in between Misty and Dawn, and Drew sat by Ash and Paul lay down behind the girls securing his own seat, which no one dared try to take from him. Before the bus door closed the teacher stood there taking role.

" Ok class." The teacher said standing at the front of the bus. " Unfortunately the poketech center has been closed for maintenance today." Everyone groaned everyone except for Paul, he rolled his eyes and muttered curses under his breath. " But instead last night we got the school's and your parent's permission to go to the one day fair instead." Everyone then started cheering... except for Paul he just rolled his eyes again. " Now I need all of you to partner up in in two's, a boy and girl. And of course we had to make this educational so here's a checklist of things you have to do or find while you are there. Now pay attention because we when get back to class tomorrow we are going to discuss the things on this list. Alright now sit in two with your partners and then we will depart." The teacher said while sitting down.

Without any discussion Misty sat by Ash.Drew moved to May's seat and Paul sat up so Dawn could sit beside her. " This is gonna be awesome." Dawn shrieked.

" This is gonna be a long day." Paul said as he leaned against Ash and May's seat as they took off.

Well, Newayz, I am one now.. oh, and remember read Dear Diary... okay stop reading now and review... thankx...l8r.


	14. Everybody Gets Their Way!

Alright... I am back... you know what I am thinking about uping my whole stat theory to 65 instead of 55 I think I write every or every other day...lol. Newayz, since I love yall let's continue. Ummm... I don't own pokemon... hey have I been saying that lately?

The bus stopped in front of the fair grounds. " Okay, you are the senior class so I don't expect any trouble from you. Now I want you to go with your partners and research the items on the list I gave you. Now if you need to change partners do so now... but I warn you this is worth 30 of your final grade." The teacher said overlooking all over her students on the bus. She paused and watched as a couple of people switched partners. " Okay, now I leave you to get to work." All the teens filed off of the bus.

"So are we together? " Ash asked looking at the group. " He then picked up his paper... " Misty and I have to figure out the vei-lo-city of a roller coaster."

" Velocity, Ash, Velocity." Misty said as she took the boys arm in hers. " Hey, and you know... the best way to do that is to try them all, so lets go." Misty said as she began to drag the boy away. Once they were in the park, they went to the nearest roller coaster an got in line. -_**2 hours later-**_

" Wow, can you believe that... that was the best one yet." Misty grinned at Ash and pulled on his shirt eager to go to the next one.

" Misty... it just made me _**more hungry **_ can we please eat now?" Ash groaned holding his stomach.

" Well, fine... I guess it is lunch time... but remember we have to hurry if we are going to ride all these roller coasters." Misty said as Ash lead him away. They got to the counter and started looking at the food. " Hey Ash, since you are the best boyfriend in the world are you going to pay for my food?" Misty asked as she fluttered her eyelashes trying to look as cute as possible. Ash turned a deep red. _' Yes, it's working.'_ Misty said inwardly grinning.

" Actually Misty, I'm broke. I was going to asked you to pay for my food." Ash said rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. Misty face flushed and immediately after that, a deep red color came back.

"What did you just say? You expect me to pay for my food when you are supposed to be my boyfriend? And then you want me to pay for yours too?" Misty screamed at the top of her lungs causing everyone in the area to stare. Ash just nodded.

" Actually, can we get dessert too?" Ash asked, which made the red- head face turn just as red as her hair. She then reached from her book bag and took out her mallet, causing Ash to run.

" Ash when I catch you, you are dead!!"

_**Meanwhile**_

" Dawn, Dawn." Paul said as he waved his hand in front of her face obviously not getting through to her. He then stopped waving his hand and hit her in the middle of her forehead. Smirking to himself at the expression that appeared on her face.

" What the heck?" Dawn said spinning around to face Paul. Only to have the paper shoved into her face. " It says..." she began clearing her throat for dramatic effect. Paul just rolled his eyes... his normal bland expression came back on his face. " Don't rush me." She said as she watched Paul tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. " Your task i--"

" Yeah, we are supposed to play all the prizes of stuffed animals and see the ratio of winning to loosing." A frown crossed Dawn's face as Paul smirked triumphantly. " You took so long I decided it would just be better to tell you. Let's go." He said pulling Dawn to the first booth. It was one of the kind where you had to throw the darts at the balloons. " You wanna go first?" He asked as he put down enough money for both of them.

" Nope..." Dawn said taking out a notebook and a pencil. " I think you should should do the manual labor, and I should just write down the outcome." Secretly she just didn't want Paul to have something else to say smart about her.

" Fine." He said picking up the four darts. Popping 3 of the four balloons.

" You get to pick out a medium -large sized toy." The man said behind the counter.

" Forget it." Paul said as he was about to walk away

" Paul but you have to pick the Piplip." Dawn said as she stared at him with her best begging face.

" But I really don't want it." Paul said turning away again.

" I want it.." She said her voice trailing of as she looked into Paul's gray eyes.

" Fine." He said turning to the man behind the booth. " Give me the piplup doll." He got it and handed it to Dawn.

" Auuuuuugggggggghhhh!!" Dawn shrieked as she hugged the doll tightly. " It is so cute,thank you Paul." This happened several times over the next two hours... so much that Paul won a hammock just to tie all of Dawn's dolls in. " I hate to bother you again Paul but... "

" What do you want now?" He asked as he turned to face the girl.

" I'm hungry. I mean all this writing is tiring." She said as she put the notebook and pencil in her purse.

" Hun... come on then troublesome girl." He said as he walked the nearest booth that had food and let Dawn order what she wanted and asked for two of everything and paid.

" You know, you can be really nice when you want to be Paul." He scowled at her. " I'm just saying that if this was a date you would get an A+ from me." She said as she took a bite at the funnel cake.

" Hun... You would give me and A huh?" Paul had now lost his smile and a smirk sat in it's place. " You know how about a real date sometime?" Paul asked in his calm, usual manner. Which made Dawn choke on the piece of funnel cake in her mouth.

" Are you serious?" Dawn asked staring at Paul as he looked at her blankly and nodded his head yes. " Then it's a date." She said as she smiled at Paul. Just then a light appeared and Chimcar came out and starting stealing Paul and Dawn's food.

" Hey!" Dawn said as she started eating the food as fast as the pokemon so she could get some two.

" Great. You two have the same eating habits." Paul said as he watched the girl partially in awe. " Chimcar return.

_**Meanwhile**_

" Great, what do we have?" Drew asked as the roamed the fairgrounds. May unfolded the little sheet given to them by the teacher.

" What!?" She yelled as her face paled.

"What is it ?" Drew asked as he snatched the paper from her. " Research...take ride... Roselia's for you...find the meaning...different colors... sociology." May and Drew blushed May a lot more noticeably than Drew.

"I'll change it." May said taking the paper and heading for the teacher. Only to be blocked by Drew. " What's the matter, don't you want it changed?"

" We're 17 May, I think we can handle it..." Drew smirked "Although you aren't used to being around people as cute as me in this situation... I will remember to take that into consideration."

" Well, it's not like I haven't been on one of these things before." May said glaring at him.

" Well it doesn't count if you were with Max, May." Drew said smiling playfully.

" Nope, actually I was with Brendan. But come on." May said pulling Drew over to the ride.

" You went with who?" Drew said angrily.

" You know the one partnered with Brock." May said thinking back to a time with Brendan and Drew might have actually spoken to each other.

" I know who he is May. " Drew said fuming.

" Stop acting possessive and come on, it's our turn." They went and got seated and looked around as the ride started. May looking at the scenery. Drew was staring into space blankly as he thought of May and Brenden together. " Come on... it's not like we are dating Drew... get over it.

" Do you want to be?" Drew said bluntly.

" What?" May asked as she turned around to face Drew... obviously shocked. At that moment Drew pulled May into a kiss. " Wait..." May said pulling away. " Does this mean we are together?" Drew shook his head up and down with a slight shade of pink across his face. " Then you have to tell me. Before I agree to this."

" Tell you what?" Drew asked watching the brunette intently.

" What was in the box?" Drew flinched at the question.

What! What is this you want to know what happens... what was in the box? Well, then you have to review...muhahaha.. I am uping my standards... HA! Newayz, peace out... I can sleep tonight because I know the outcome...lol. L8r. Oh and by the way, this is my longest chapter yet, l8r. And yes, this story is coming to a close, I envisioned 15 chapters.


	15. All is Well That Ends Well, Well :

HEY!! Did you guys miss me.. it took so long to get all the reviews I wanted... that me and my friends went to go see " The Dark Knight!" Okay, I wish... but me and my friends did watch the end of Avatar... I loved it. You go Zuko, you go Aang... Newayz, it is over, but House comes back on in September... yipee! Newayz, I guess you are ready for the story... the end like Avatar. -tears-

Drew sat in the booth contemplating whether he should tell her about the box, about his plans, about all the dark thoughts he tired to hide from everyone behind his arrogant smirks. All of a sudden he saw a hand in front of his face. " Yoohoo! You still there?" May asked as she leaned over him. They were sitting at the exit and the people behind him waiting to get off glared menacingly. " Come on it's time to meet up at the bus." May said taking his hand and helping him up on the dock. All of a sudden a noise filled the air coming from her stomach, she blushed sheepishly. " Man we missed lunch." Drew looked at her.

" Well, I can't let you starve," Drew said flashing May one of his famous smirks. " I guess we can pick up something on the way to the bus."

" Thanks Drew?" May said smiling. " You're really sweet." May said as a light pink tinge flushed each of their faces.

" Well, actually I just didn't want to hear your stomach all the way back home." Drew said walking away from May

" You know, I changed my mind on that sweet part." May said quickening her pace to catch up with the the boy. " Hey let's get something from here." May said as they stopped at a small booth." After that they raced to the bus.

May now sat at home trying to complete her half of the little project. When the phone rang. " Hello?" May chimed into the earpiece of her cell phone.

" Hey." Replied Misty's voice on the other line. " Whatcha up to?" Misty asked... you could tell by her voice that Misty was leading up to something.

" I am wasting my precious day trying to get this project done. Why? What are you doing?" She asked suspiciously at the giggling she heard coming from the other end of the phone. " And is that Dawn? I called her, tell her she was supposed to call me back." May added in trying to sound said. She was sticking out her bottom lip and pouting almost as if they could see her.

" Ummm... yeah about that..." Dawn said trailing off in the background.

" I'm sure Dawn." May said continuing in a monotonous voice. " So how come I wasn't invited to you guys get together?" May asked suspiciously.

" I know why." Came a voice from behind May. May turned rather quickly to see Max standing in the doorway of her room. " Because, no one likes you." He said rather loudly causing the girls on the other end of the line to giggle. May picked up her Blazekin doll and threw it towards her brother.

" Get out of my room you ugly little rat." May said glaring at her little brother.

" May, don't kill him." Dawn chimed in from the other side of te line. " I mean if you kill him who will we put makeup on this evening for the sleepover."

" Umm... guys..." May said rather slowly. " Ummm... don't hate me, but I forgot, I am supposed to have Drew over, so we can put our halves together, you know it is due this Monday."

" Oh yeah," Max said as he became visible in the doorway again. " Speaking about forgot, Drew is down stairs for you." He said snickering in amusement at his sister's new found expression.

" Ummm... guys, I will call you back." She said into the phone.

" Oh, I see we get replaced by Drew twice huh?" Misty voice came across slightly annoyed, slightly was still enough to make May grimace though.

" Shut up Misty." Dawn chimed in again, " You know that is May's boyfriend, we don't complain when you blow us off to hang out with Ash." Dawn said trying to take up for her friend.

" Wait, I never said ..." Before May could finish she heard snickers and the line went dead. _' Stupid friends!' _ May growled at the phone as she shut it and threw it on her bed. May then went into her closet, she didn't want to look to dressed up for Drew, but right now she knew she looked horrible and that was unacceptable. She pulled out a red V-neck tank top and began to change. "AUGHHH!..." May screamed, " Max don't you knock she said coming out of the closet in her bra to kill her brother.

Unfortunately for her she made a huge mistake, as she turned to see Drew's flushed face staring at the site in front of him. " AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" May screamed again as she ran in the closet and shut herself in." Drew quickly went back to his normal color, and decided to do what he did best.

" So May where have you been hiding those all this time?" Drew said smirking outside of the door as he listened to her groaning, obviously from trying to put her top in in such a cramped space.

" I am going to kill you... you...you... augh!" May said as she let out the sigh once more. Drew just stood there trying to hold back a few snickers.

" What's wrong May?" Max asked as he turned the corner to investigate all the screaming he heard from the girl's room. " May?" He asked once again, since all he saw was Drew in the room.

" I'm fine." Came May's voice from the closet. Max just glared at Drew giving him a " I'm still watching you." expression. Then he turned and left the room. Two seconds later, May came out of the closet. " What do you want?" She said glaring at the emerald hair boy that say on her bed?"

"Hey..." Drew said shugging. " I thought you were the one who wanted to know what is in the box. Plus I thought we could get this project done early over at my house."

" Drew? " May asked hesitantly " What about your dad?" She asked as she had a flashback.

_" What have I told you about disappointing me?" His dad said in a very harsh tone. May lay under the bed shocked and mortified by what was happening around her, her breathing became short and slow as she worried about Drew. She then felt a sudden wave of courage pass over her as she began to pull herself from under the bed._

_"Drew are you okay?!" She yelled as she stood up in an upright position. _

_This had obviously startled the dad since he then dropped Drew to the ground, without his other hand making any kind_

_of contact with Drew._

_" "Who the h-- are you?" His dad said as she turned to face the brunette girl. _

_Unfortunately for May that small wave of courage disappeared, _

_now she really just wished she could crawl back under the bed and stay there._

" He kinda scared me. " May admitted while looking down at the ground.

" He hasn't been there for weeks trust me." Drew said as he looked sympathetically into the girl's eyes. " Come on, let's go." Drew said as he led the girl out by her hand.

When they got to Drew's house, he led her upstairs. His house looked the same only missing some furnisher. Drew took her upstairs and took the box out of the closet and took the key out of his pocket and handed it to May. You could tell he was ashamed because he turned away as he opened the box.

" Drew?" May said turning to look at the boy. " It is empty." She said extending the box toward him. Drew turned around, and peered into the box that the brunette held out to him.

" What the--" Drew's speech was cut short as he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye. He quickly turned around and spread his arms out in front of May. " What are you doing here?" Drew spat out coldly.

" Drew? What were you planning to do with this ?" Drew's dad while towering over the two cowering teens. May took her phone out of her pocket and put it on silence and then called 911. Drew's dad lashed at the girl, however Drew pushed him back. " Roselia use petal dance. " Drew commanded as he threw his pokeball. Of course his pokemon followed threw, and watched her target intently. However, she got distracted by May's sudden movements, and was caught off guard as Drew's dad's foot crushed the small rose pokemon.

" Roselia!" Drew cried as he watched the terrible deed done to his beloved pokemon. He then sprinted over to the desk and took a gun out of the desk drawer. " Get out of here." Drew said as he held the gun up to face his father. May instantly ran to Drew's side while still talking to the police.

" You wouldn't dare." Drew's dad stated as he rushed toward the brunette. Then the gun went off...

_AND THEY BOTH WATCHED DREW'S DAD FALL TO THE GROUND, IN WHICH HE NEVER MOVED._

May just stood there shuddering at the site... soon the police came into the room and escorted the two teens out for questioning and rushed Drew's dad to the hospital.

A week had passed since that horrible incident. And now both teens were back at school the _**last **_day of school. Everyone knew there story and now Drew and May were closer than ever. Drew and May were now together. Soon Drew moved in with his aunt and soon had contact with his mother that abandoned him. And Roselia was well on her way to a full recovery." Hey Drew, are you coming to my house tonight?" May asked as she stood at the locker of the emerald boy.

" Nah!" Drew said giving May a passionate kiss. " I'm supposed to meet my mom for dinner, today... got to go ... bye May..."

Well, that's the end... I decided to leave it like that just in case if I decide to write a sequel. Newayz, you tell me what you think and also tell me if I should write a sequel to this... Kittypride16 out. Oh yeah, and review!


End file.
